Guilty Minds
by The Truth Teller
Summary: Gai fantasizes what he would have liked to happen on the twelfth episode with Mana...
1. Chapter 1

"Those spots makes people crazy." The seven-year-old Triton stated during the late night of November. It was raining heavily with lightening on the Island of Oshima, Japan. He woke up to find twelve year old Mana walking out of his best friend and adopted brother, Shu's room.

The boy didn't saw the girl's hands clench into a fist, he continued talking. "Tell me, Mana: what do you want with Shu?" The blonde boy shouldn't have said that; lightening just stroke from outside the glassed doors and windows and the clap of thunder couldn't even mute the horrid cry that came from Mana. Her hands were clutching her head as if she was in pain then her face.

All Triton could do was continue looking at Mana in fear. He wasn't scared of her scream. He was scared for her. What happened next was a blur for Triton. Mana quickly tackled the boy down with her stronger body and grabbed his golden locks to drag him to the kitchen.

Triton tried to scream but Mana already punched his windpipe and all he could do was painfully gag for breath.

It didn't take long for Mana to find a large length of rope from one of the kitchen drawers to tie Triton's hands behind his back.

By the time Triton was able to breath properly, he was sitting on the wooden floor with the cold eyes of Mana piercing him. Silently, Mana harmlessly traced her index finger upwards on Triton's immature chest, which made a small line.

Triton couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, his choice of pajamas were short for the heated nights of Oshima. He didn't button the first three of his shirt and his shins were bare. He knew little about sexual relations and certain that Mana knew more than him.

Mana smirked at his humbled shyness. Not so bold now, are you? "If it wasn't for me; you would have been lying on that beach." The girl tilted the seven year old's chin up. "I saved your life, which means your mine. And I can do whatever I want with you, can't I?"

The intimidated little boy could help but stutter, "Mana…?" His mouth was wide open with nervousness.

"Listen, Triton." The impassive Mana began, "I am going to marry Shu, and no one will be getting in my way." A smirked graced her beautiful face. "That understood?"

The emotionally wounded boy nodded his head eagerly while his heart was shattering. He didn't realize later that he found himself pushed back on the floor lying down.

He looked up to see Mana hovering over his body on all fours. This time, Triton's face really heated up. "Of course, I have make sure that I am serious." Mana peevishly said right before she lowered her head down from view….

* * *

><p>Silver eyes bolted awake from his nap. Seventeen-year-old Gai Tsusugami found himself dozing in his office. He remembered finishing his work and had time to kill.<p>

He sadly woke up before the real fun part of what he would like to have happened to him many years ago. He kept daydreaming about the moment that the scene already invaded his dreams. Not that he minded and in fact welcomed it with honor and joy.

_"Say your mine, Triton. And say you belong to me alone; forever loyal. Like the dog you are."_

Gai murmured, " I am forever your loyal dog to you and you alone."

He wished Mana did that to him and he had been wish thinking since. To force herself on him.

Gai stared at the distance for a while. It would- no must have been nice if Mana raped him to torture him; "but…" Gai smirked. "I doubt that would be considered 'rape' anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

_One little monkey jumping on the bed, it fell down and cracked its head…_

* * *

><p>Twelve years old Mana Ouma was finally awake. She had to endure another surgery attempt to rid of her the jeweled spots on the left side of her face. They itched and hurt if she tried to made contact.<p>

To make things worse, it is growing as time passes and spreads all over. She once overheard her father speaking to her Step Mother that she may die if the crystals reach her heart.

That part scared her stiff.

"Mana?" The peach girl turned her head to the right to see a blonde boy seven years younger than her; the very same age as her little Shu.

Forcing a smile, "Come, Triton" She purred.

Her tone made a blush on the poor boy's face. Mana loved teasing him mercilessly, especially since she knows he has a huge crush on her.

Sometimes, it makes her feels quite guilty for torturing him. Mana watched him coming next to her bedside at the hospital and take none other than a cat's cradle string out of his pocket.

The object brightened Mana up and she immediately sat up. Triton sat on a stool and mumbled rather nervously, "I got stuck at the last two steps."

"Good." She took the string and began to position them skillfully with ease. "You were practicing weren't you?" She smirked.

Triton blinked in surprise after giving a small gasp then looked down on the floor and nodded his head.

Not anymore does Mana feels guilty torturing him because it is fun.


End file.
